


Bloody Hell!

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [165]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma swears a lot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma seams to say 'bloody' a lot in your story. Can you do a chapter on people noiticing this and people's opinions on her relationship with Killian, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaase?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Hell!

Emma didn’t notice that she slowly started picking up on his language until everyone else seemed to notice it.

It was about a month into their relationship when Snow noticed it first. Despite all her insistence that Emma and Neal end up together, she could see just how happy she was with Killian. Pushing her towards Neal was like dragging a little kid kicking and scream. But she all but ran towards Killian. She had a brightness in her that Snow hadn’t ever seen, even before the curse broke. And she walked with a slight bounce in her step.

She was proud of Emma and how much she had grown. She had changed so much from the cynical young lady who had walls a mile high and pushed away nearly everyone in her life. Killian was good for her, in more ways than one, and she knew that Emma also had a positive effect on the renewed hero.

Emma never had a particularly clean language, even if she often downplayed it around her brother and son. She swore like the best of sailors, but recently, it seemed like she was taking on far more of her boyfriend’s vocabulary.

She used words like ‘bloody’, which was often paired with ‘hell’, along with other expletives of a similar sort.

Snow figured she probably should point it out to her daughter, but she resisted. It was rather adorable that Emma and Killian had found a bond like this, and even if the two of them didn’t know it yet, Snow was rather certain that they were True Love. However, she hoped for all their cases that they never needed to test it out.

David noticed it right away. He hated that Emma and Killian were growing closer together, even though he had to begrudgingly admit that he could see how they felt about each other. Emma was still very skeptical to the idea of love, and she was pushing Killian away with the excuse that she needed to save Henry from Pan, and then when they were at the town line, and she was ready to leave, he could swear that his daughter was finally going to admit the truth about her feelings for the pirate.

He could see it before either of them could, but they were slowly falling in love. And as much as he protested his daughter going on that first date with him, he knew that Emma was happy, and really, that was the only thing that mattered.

Until she started picking up his choice of vocabulary. Who did that pirate think he was; slowly corrupting his daughter? He had grumbled to Snow about it, but she had simply beamed up at him, and he knew she wasn’t on his side. David was rather displeased about just how much of his daughter he was losing, but if he was honest, he would admit that he was glad it was to Killian Jones.

Henry noticed it a few times. Emma always tried to clean her language around him, but there were moments when it would slip out of her mouth, and she would look at him with widened eyes at her choice of vocabulary as Snow would reprimand her.

Personally, Henry found it all rather amusing. He loved the fact that Killian was the one making Emma so happy. He had to admit that there were times where he wished he could have the whole family as a picture perfect type thing where Emma and Neal got together, but he knew that even if his father were alive, it never would have worked out.

Despite his initial anger, he understood why Emma had lied about Neal and who his father actually was. He had been a contributing factor to Emma being so reserved, and she was both afraid to tell him because it would bring the past back up and because she didn’t want him to think his father was anything but noble.

Besides, having a pirate for a stepfather (well, if everything continued on like this, soon to be stepfather), wasn’t all that bad.

He was glad his mother was happy, because really that was all that mattered.

Regina noticed it when Emma walked straight into a wall and swore so loudly the entire diner heard it. She had been in half a mind to scold her son’s other mother, but she let it go. Despite her differences with Emma Swan in the past, the two of them had become something of friends, and she was glad the Saviour was getting a happy ending. And despite all early flaws she found in Hook’s character, she could see his transition to becoming a hero before any of them. Besides, he always was terrible at being a villain.

Emma noticed it when Killian pointed it out to her. She had been resting her head on his shoulder while watching a show on Netflix, and swore at the plot twist. When he did, she blushed ever so slightly, and he lifted her chin up to graze her lips with his own. It didn’t take long for the show to become discarded as they got lost in each other.

 


End file.
